The Journal Entries of Jung Zorndyke
by Ticktank
Summary: ONESHOT; A compilation of the recovered writings of Jung Zorndyke, prime villain of the Blue Submarine No.6 universe, detailing 20 years of his work, motivations and turmoils. A sequel & prequel to Tales of the Crew. WARNING: Some mature themes.


Well I'm back with my second and last Blue Submarine No.6 story (for now). This fic is my longest single ever (at over 9000 words), and I really enjoyed writing it. My inspiration for styling the fanfic in this manner came from the reading the Wesker Files, a canonical documentary-style supplement to the Resident Evil universe. Hope you find it enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blue Submarine No.6, nor am I trying to make money out of it. This is a work of non-canon fiction.

**This story is NOT intended to be:  
****  
**1. Scientifically accurate. So do pardon my lack of knowledge on genetics, marine biology and such.

2. Absolutely consistent with the BS6 canon universe, owing to various ambiguous parts of the story, especially the character Zorndyke and his motivations.

Special thanks to _**Bojack727**_ for allowing me to use the name of one of his characters in his BS6 story.

* * *

**THE JOURNAL ENTRIES OF JUNG ZORNDYKE  
(Timeline Estimate: 2055 - 2076)**

The information in this archive is a compilation of the journal entries and scientific notes of Jung Zorndyke; received by the UN delegation and crew of the now-decommissioned Blue Submarine No.6, during their historical meeting with the Chimera in November 2078. Though the journal is incomplete (with multiple missing entries; estimated 40 percent of the total), the information being presented is in its original format and in chronological order, with no edits to the main text.

...

**Foreword  
**_(By Tetsu Mizuko)_

_You are holding in your hands the written memories of Dr. Jung Zorndyke. For the first time, exactly 20 years after the end of the interspecies war, we are given insight on the actual thoughts and actions of the single-most impactful man in humanity's history. A man responsible for the near-extinction of one species and the creation of another. I am the product of these two species; a representation of a cherished emotion that both species are capable of experiencing within themselves and with each other - love._

_I do not condone my grandfather's actions, but at the same time, I acknowledge that my parents would never have met and that I in turn would have never been born, if not for them. We cannot change the past, no matter how horrible; only learn, and strive to make the best out of it. I am grateful that my parents did. I dedicate this book to them, and to all sentient beings living in this promising new world._

Tetsu Mizuko is the daughter of Tetsu Hayami and 'Mutio'; mankind and Chimera's first inter-species child.

...

**ENTRY #01**

I'm not good at writing. I tend to become too descriptive and analytical. I am starting this weekly 'journal' on the insistence of my wife, who maintains that it is important to keep a record of one's thoughts, achievements and work, especially when it would eventually impact on the world. Knowing and being loved by you is already my greatest achievement, my dear Irina. I will listen to your advice on starting a journal, but not the part on talking about my proudest accomplishments. I don't think you will be angry at me for making that choice.

I suppose a suitable topic for my very first journal entry would be the work I've been devoting my past 8 years towards - The **_Chimeran Technique_**. The science of combining the cells of two different species into one, to create a new 'hybrid' lifeform. A few centuries ago, having such an idea would either get you thrown into an asylum, or burned at the stake for defying some God and his grand plan. Mankind has progressed considerably since then. I can conduct such research today without any fear of the former. A fifty percent risk reduction is massive and so encouraging.

In all seriousness, cell combination and genetic engineering are realistic and achievable concepts today, just waiting to be perfected by scientists. But I am not, in the words of some religious groups, 'playing God' for the mere sake of it, or to satisfy my own ego. The benefits of the Chimeran technique, if perfected, would be enormous. Combined with our knowledge of genome mapping, we would be able to select the 'best' genes from each animal and plant species, and combine them with each other and even our own human genes to create new lifeforms and traits that would improve our lives - disease-immune crops, resistance to cancers (like Sharks), the ability to breathe underwater, or see in the dark like a cat. The possibilities are endless.

**ENTRY #04**

I'm still having difficulty getting accustomed to my working environment, even after spending close to two years in it. The idea of working 12 hours a day in a high-security bunker hundreds of meters underground make me nervous and confined. Perhaps I am a little claustrophobic, but I can understand the need for secrecy. As mentioned earlier, much of the world is still opposed to my kind of research. I miss teaching in University.

Marunami called me today, asking me to join an International group of scientists and naval commanders on a secret conference. He couldn't say much, but revealed that they are trying to form an organization called "**_Project Blue_**", dedicated to solving our overpopulation and food shortage problems through marine-based research. Ever the idealist are you my friend?

**ENTRY #06**

Six weeks since my last journal entry. I need to be more focused. I think I'll talk more about the exciting discoveries we have been making with the creation of Chimera lifeforms. Based on our preliminary findings, the lifespans of all Chimeran sub-types would be about the same as a typical human, give or take a few years. They would also be amphibious and capable of deep sea living. A fitting characteristic, for the sea is after all the place where all life on earth originated and evolved from.

Growth acceleration procedures would give the hybrids physical bodies equivalent to a 10-12 year old human, upon emergence from the culture tanks. Mentally however, they would essentially still be infants, and will have to be taught the ways of living and socializing.

Perhaps the most amazing characteristic however is genetic compatibility - cross-breeding between Chimera and humans are absolutely possible. But what is possible shouldn't automatically be encouraged, obviously. Given the already xenophobic and prejudiced nature of mankind towards itself and between its ethnic groups, I doubt interspecies copulations would be an issue for some time.

**ENTRY #11**

The International Marine Biology Conference was exceptionally dull this year, but I was rather fortunate to be sitting next to an Italian biopsychologist named **_Alberto Lorenzini_**. We chatted casually about our respective lines of work, and I was rather intruiged by the research he was currently undertaking. Albert's focus was on trying to develop a means to understand the communication patterns of animals, in particular marine animals, and has claimed to have made significant progress. He is also insistent however, that only people who possessed extraordinary sensory abilities would be able to reliably understand and communicate with these creatures.

I do remember reading stories about such people. These 'mental prodigies' or psychics could apparently speak to animals, pick up sounds and frequencies that were outside human hearing thresholds, and in some cases even read people's minds! These abilities were found to be most common among children born in 2045 and onwards. Alberto and a few others have argued that their abilities represent a glimpse of the next stage of human evolution, and I'm inclined to agree.

**ENTRY #15**

Word of the Chimeran project somehow got out to the public today, and as expected, it has drawn massive protests from 'ethical' and religious groups. Irina called me yesterday, telling me how troubled she and Gregory were by the growing number of hostile letters we had been receiving back home, and the cold shoulders that our 'friends and acquaintances' were starting to give us.

I expressed to her the possibility of leaving the project, but she wouldn't let me. She said it was my passion, and that my work will eventually be of benefit to mankind. Irina...always my pillar of strength. Ever so selfless in your love for me. What would I do if I never knew you...

**ENTRY #18**

We held a long meeting on a tropical resort, somewhere off the coast of Guam, and it was good to see many of my old friends again. Project Blue would be comprised of two divisions: Research and Fleet, with Marunami and N'dulle Gilford leading each division respectively. But such bureaucratic matters do not concern me, as long as my work on the Chimeran Project continued unhindered, as Marunami promised. Our central base of operations would be in Antarctica, the last 'unclaimed' piece of territory on this planet. A cold, harsh and lonely place it is...fitting for us to continue our research on the Chimeran Project, given the growing resentment the world is subjecting us to. When completed, the base would serve as a home to the 200 odd scientists and naval personnel.

Despite my initial reluctance, I accepted the role of supervising the construction of the new floating research and habitat facility in this area, called **_Stream Base_**. In retrospect, I'm glad to have been given this opportunity, for it has given me considerable freedom to modify the facilities, to allow for actual testing of the cell-combination process when it is ready.

**ENTRY #26**

We moved into Stream Base last week to begin our research, just days after the man-made monstrosity was 70 percent ready. Part of me felt a deep sense of guilt, using and living in this high tech habitat which was paid from the pockets of ten of the world's richest governments. A few trillion dollars. Resources that could have been spent to help the starving masses throughout the world, with immediate benefits. I'm starting to question whether the potential benefits of Project Blue could justify such an investment.

**ENTRY #33**

Disgusting. Today I received a call from the Albanian State Police, informing me that they have stationed guards around my home, in order to keep my family safe from the increasingly violent demonstrations going around. I saw from the news today that the church was preparing to stage a massive worldwide rally, to pressure the governments funding Project Blue to halt our research.

Religion. It never fails to impede the progress of mankind with its outdated and dogmatic views. Why do they grovel over the fate of a collection of non-sentient cells, that are about as 'alive' as a saliva culture? Why can't they focus their efforts to help _actual living people_ who are walking and _suffering_ on this earth right now, like what we here are trying to do? I grow increasingly disillusioned at humanity's short-sightedness. But, if history is any indication, society should gradually come to accept and embrace these new findings, the same way they did for stem cell research, abortion and contraception, once they realize the enormous value my research would bring to the welfare of mankind.

**ENTRY #41**

It has been a volatile month. About 8 of our key researchers have resigned or requested for transfers, saying that they found better opportunities elsewhere. All lies of course. They were fearing for the safety of their loved ones back home, and did only what any family man with the right priorities would. But our work on the Chimeran project will still proceed. We are too near to completion to stop now. I am still confident that opposition towards the Chimeran Project will gradually cease, once the world experiences the benefits of its success.

Several of my colleagues are starting to receive death threats as well, and it is unsettling them. It is sickening to know that there are individuals who can find moral justification to kill in the name of religion. May common sense and logic prevail.

**ENTRY #60**

Success. No better word describes the state of the Chimeran Project as of today. 12 years of research and hard work finally bearing fruit. We've managed to combine the cells of several fish species with human donor cells, and the new lifeforms are growing nicely in the culture tanks. I will be working on my report in the coming weeks, to be presented to the Project Blue Panel. There are exciting times indeed.

Gregory also informed me with much pride that Nadya is already 2 months pregnant, and forced me to promise that I would be there to witness her delivery in the later part of the year. I of course accepted without any resistance. To think, I am going to be a grandfather soon...

**ENTRY #62**

We created 3 new hybrids today, the first of many more to come. One of them, which I named Marcello, is the result of a combination of human cells with the angler fish, a naturally aggressive fish species.

**ENTRY #65**

With the successful conclusion of the Chimeran Project, we are at last ready to apply its findings into helping mankind, and words cannot express the eagerness that fills me right now. The research panel has accepted the research proposal Marunami and I presented, known as **_Project Harvest_** - to engineer agricultural crops that could be grown in the harshest environments, such as the deep seas and deserts. This would help alleviate the starvation faced by millions of humans.

**ENTRY #80**

Project Harvest is proceeding smoothly. Applying the tried and proven methods of cell combination to plants was straightforward and easy. I am hoping for an early completion of this project, as is the rest of the world I'm sure.

The four hour meeting 2 days ago with the Project Blue team was too long and taxing for my aging senses. Most of it was spent on mundane administrative and bureaucratic issues that I had no interest in. The team has however been very pleased with our progress on Project Harvest, and have agreed to increase our funding. They have also promised to find replacements for our fast depleting no. of researchers, but I doubt they can do much about this for now. There was also some mention of building a second "Stream Base" like facility in the Pacific Ocean in the near future, a central "Dome" that could house over a thousand personnel and the entire fleet if necessary. I did not pay much attention to the specific details, but I dare not imagine the resources that would be required for its grand construction.

**ENTRY #88**

Today I witnessed for myself, firsthand, how greed, corruption and selfishness can exist even in an organization that has proudly pledged itself towards helping the human race. It goes without saying that I am very enraged and saddened as I write this entry.

Since the start of my tenure with Project Blue, I had repeatedly advocated my intentions to make my research available to the world at no cost, because it was the right thing to do. But this was not to be. I found out instead that the fatcats of Project Blue had decided to 'sell' our research to the highest bidding nations. They were unwilling to share the benefits of Project Harvest with the 'lesser countries', when such knowledge should be made free and available to every single human being. It was a futile effort as I attempted to persuade the Project Blue leaders to reconsider their shameful profit-driven decisions, with only Marunami showing me support. They tried to pacify me with more funding and even a raise, but that only made me feel more insulted. They had already betrayed my trust in them once, what use can their tainted money do for me, or more importantly, for humanity?

Why are people still thinking of making profits at this stage, and at the expense of others? Three billion humans are starving, and pollution is bringing us closer towards our own demise. It is sickening and ironic to know that the very countries who are most in need of Project Harvest and its food products are the ones who will never receive it, without a price...unless they are exploited, unless they PAID! The supreme arrogance and greed of the G9 nations. Humanity is becoming decadent. It has grown increasingly arrogant and disrespectful towards itself with each new technological advancement...

**ENTRY #90**

I've been having trouble motivating myself to continue my work lately. Even Irina is starting to share my belief, that all my life's work to better Mankind would only assist in speeding up its journey towards moral decline.

**ENTRY #94**

I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I've tendered my resignation from Project Blue today, despite Marunami's personal pleas to stay. What happens now isn't really of a concern to me. I do not need another job; I have made more than enough money for myself and my family to live comfortably in my remaining years. I'd much rather spend the rest of my time with my family without purpose or goals, than continue devoting my efforts towards research I no longer have passion for, and which would only be exploited and abused by the scums of humanity.

**ENTRY #110**

The past four months have been peaceful and fulfilling, despite me being 'jobless' and under police protection. The University of Tirana has offered me a part time teaching position in their Biology department, which I accepted. I will use this opportunity to teach our future researchers on the need to marry ethics with science.

I've also been giving migration a more serious thought as of late, with the greater amount of free time I have. Though I love Albania, I grow increasingly saddened and worried about the ethical strife and race conflicts that have been plaguing this otherwise beautiful country for the past twenty years. I must think for the safety of my wife and family, and the future of my grandchild. Perhaps England, or New Zealand...

**ENTRY #121**

They're dead. Irina, Gregory, Nadya...her one year old son. Buried in a hole, along with others of the same ethnicity. MURDERED...by fanatics, who also killed the innocent soldiers sent to guard them, burned down my home and...

I was told that they were all rounded up and brought to a nearby park, where the women...they...Was race just an excuse? Was it more of because the Chimeran Project? Why...

Why? BECAUSE OF THEIR RACE? BECAUSE OF MY WORK?

**ENTRY #144: Chaos, Cosmos, Eros, Thanatos**

My tears have dried. I have no more left to shed. But my sorrow and disgust still remains. I can no longer accept the state of this world. Humanity will be taught a lesson, and I will ensure of it. For too long it has walked the path towards its own extinction via the vengeful hands of nature. I will accelerate its journey towards that outcome.

**ENTRY #148**

My plan is set. With the help of Dr. Sarna, my long time colleague and ever-loyal friend, and several others, we will put our scheme into action in the coming months. All we need to do now is wait.

The entire Project Blue leadership and much of its personnel will be in Australia in a few weeks, for their annual meeting and in 'celebration' of its research advancements. My research. Despicable and wasteful, but necessary in this case...for my plan to work. Stream Base would be understaffed during this period, and with a little luck on my side, me and a few other sympathetic followers should be able to take control of the facility, and its stockpile of nuclear weapons. Mankind's day of reckoning is soon approaching...

**ENTRY #153: Detonation**

It is done. The world has been changed forever.

Seizing control of the facility proved easier than expected. The simultaneous detonation of 80 nuclear warheads throughout the icy regions of Antarctica was more than enough to create a massive superheated cloud, melting an estimated 60 percent of all ice. The sea levels rose almost 200 meters instantly, generating a massive tidal wave that submerged close to all major coastal cities and grain producing areas underwater. With the loss of its major food production and agricultural regions, mankind's population would be given a permanent and much needed limit. They will be forced by survival needs to put aside their petty differences and prejudices, and the environment itself would finally be given a much needed chance to heal during this time. The results were far better than I had expected. Because stream base is essentially a radiation-immune floating facility, the rising waters, nuclear detonations and Tsunamis did not affect us.

The 50-odd human prisoners here will be given two options: to either die, or undergo the mutation process, to become Chimerans...to cast away their wretched humanity. They will make that choice tomorrow.

Construction of the underwater Geothermal vents has also started. The heat generated by these machines will ensure that the sea levels will continue to rise at a steady rate after the initial detonation, forcing humanity to constantly shift inland. I feel no remorse for my actions. Mankind was doomed to this fate a long time ago, and I am merely speeding up nature's work. For too long, man has abused its gift of intelligence and creativity, advancing technologically but regressing ethically.

**ENTRY #156**

I must now begin the next phase of my plan, as it won't be long for the remaining humans to pick up the pieces and plot their 'revenge', as blind as they are to see that my actions were for their own good. My next step would be to create an actual race of Chimerans from the dozens of animal cell samples we have in storage here. They will serve as my children in this new watery world, protecting me from humanity and at the same time showing it the futility of their racial prejudices.

We launched hundreds of moisture generators to the skies today, with the intention of blanketing the skies with thick, constantly-moving clouds. The presence of this new natural barrier will prevent the humans from utilizing their spy satellites, and mask our construction of the poleshift device.

**ENTRY #159: Type - Musuca**

We've been hard at work for the past month, genetically engineering a new lifeform from various the whale species we've been keeping here. The result was the **_Musuca_**, a large, mutated whale designed for underwater combat. Growth hormones and muscle enhancers would be used in conjunction with the mutation process, and I'm confident that they would be more than a match for Blue Fleet. Numbers will not be a problem. The rise in water temperatures would draw a considerable number of whales to this area, making their capture a little easier.

The Musuca's main means of attack would be its nose mounted 'sonic cannon', powerful enough to shatter steel, and possessing practically unlimited ammunition. The only drawback of this weapon however, would be its short range. An acceptable flaw that would be easily compensated by the new technologies I am currently developing with Sarna.

My children are developing nicely. The frst few batches are already functioning quite well independently on the island, and Marcello is already capable of demonstrating leadership behaviours.

**ENTRY #162: Type - Mutio**

Today I embarked on a new project, one that would hopefully result in the creation of an exclusively-female sub-species that would play the eventual role of mothers and if necessary, combat pilots. As with the rest of my creations, they would be amphibious and humanoid, but much more adapted to the sea environment. For this species I have chosen to combine human cells with the cells of the Koi fish. This cell combination would bestow these creatures with a body structure and face of an attractive, agile human female and the appendages of exotic fishes. Clearly defined, multi-colored skin would also be expected. I decided to name them **_Mutios_**, after one of my deceased nieces, whom in her tragically short life was the symbol of beauty and strength in her family.

Despite having strong similarities with humans, I still wanted the Mutios to be closely attuned with the sea. As such, they would not be endowed with the necessary biology to allow for human speech, nor sufficient lower muscular structure for bipedal movement, without much training and effort. Interactions with humans must be minimal. Humanity must not be allowed to taint these beautiful children.

**ENTRY #168**

The first 15 prototype Musucas are proving to be less than satisfactory. They lack the agility necessary for submarine warfare, and their lifespans are too short for my liking. Most worrying of all however, some of the prototypes are starting to display the same tendencies to occasionally question and resist given directives. I must step up my efforts and find a means of stopping this.

**ENTRY #176**

The past six months have been exciting as far as technological developments is concerned. With the help of Sarna and some of my children, we have developed two key systems that would give us an edge in the coming war against the arrogant humans - Biomotor & Biomembrane technology.

The **_Biomotor _**is a marvellous synergy between biology and mechanics. In simple terms, it is a propulsion system that generates close to zero noise during its operation, and is almost indistinguishable from the sounds made by natural marine lifeforms. Obviously, this will make detection of the Musucas extremely difficult.

The second discovery - **_Biomembrane _**technology, is no less impressive. This is essentially an organic, jelly-like shield that can be coated onto a Musuca, protecting it from most weapons and allowing it to actually 'carry' smaller combat ships. Though the Musuca will not be able to fire its sonic cannon while under the protection of this organic shield, it can still launch Umigumos and hammershark torpedoes. The bio-membrane will effectively masks nearly all the sounds generated by the Musuca, including the noises emitted by the already ultra-silent biomotor. The only way to detect a Musuca coated with the bio-membrane is through actual sighting, which is highly unlikely in underwater warfare. This thick liquid membrane can also deflect torpedoes and projectiles fired from certain angles. A truly amazing technology if I may say so myself.

I have also developed a device that would allow my children to communicate in the human language. For a lack of a better term for the time being, I am calling it the **_voice box_**. The harness is bulky and heavy, and must be worn around the neck. I don't forsee this being regularly used by many of my children.

**ENTRY #185: Mechanisms of control**

My efforts to develop a means to better control and tame my creations have finally bore fruit today. I have succeeded in creating a DNA sequence that would fulfill these requirements, which I henceforth will call the **_'suppression gene'_**. In simple terms, this gene is responsible for instilling obedience behaviours, to the extent that the organism would instinctively 'suppress' its own conflicting desires and emotions in order to carry out their given directives.

The suppression gene code will be added into all subsequent Chimeras birthed from the chambers from this point forth. I am not a strong proponent of behavioural modification at a genetic level, but I see this as a necessary and ultimately beneficial procedure to ensure that my children would be able to perform their programmed tasks with ruthless efficiency. It is the end that justifies the means.

**ENTRY #187**

Well well. Project Blue has been reorganized into a new multi-national military organization known simply as **_Blue Fleet. _**A 'peacekeeping' force dedicated to destroying me and my children. Central to this new organization is its advanced submarine fleet - consisting of 9 'state of the art' combat submarines hailing from the same number of countries. Time will tell if this new unified force is a match for my children. Its not how I would have liked to see humanity unite, but it was inevitable. War always brings people together. Its disappointing that man isn't wise enough to do the same during peace.

**ENTRY #190: War**

And so it has begun. The war between my children and the remains of the human race, two years after the flooding. The first battle occured today in the Atlantic Ocean, resulting in an easy victory for my children. The humans were most definitely unprepared for such an attack, but I'm expecting them to adapt quickly after they recover from the initial shock. Its unfortunate. Now they will only see my children as monsters to be destroyed, and not intelligent creatures whom they can learn from.

The new generation of Musucas perfoemed well on the battlefield. Though still outclassed one-to-one against the new Blue Fleet subs, in large numbers they are close to unstoppable, and almost impossible to detect. The Mutio project is also proceeding smoothly, and I am proud of my latest creations. They are excellent swimmers, and very obedient. Their blue eyes also appear to possess a natural ability to glow in the absence of light. The Mutios also seem to be particularly susceptible to the behavioural effects of their suppression genes, and perhaps a little too susceptible.

**ENTRY #194: A beautiful accident?**

Sarna and I made a startling discovery today. It seems that a consistent type of mutation has been observed in some Mutios, with the mutation somehow 'immunizing' them from the effects of the suppression gene. This was both fascinating and troubling at the same time - Mutios without the suppression gene would not be bound by any instincts to obey directives. They would be able to act independently, and in more serious terms, actually defy orders. Essentially, they possessed free-will.

Brainwave and advanced EEG scans uncovered more interesting results - these Mutios were found to have significantly stronger cognitive and learning abilities, which could arguably be translated to better piloting and reasoning skills (although it is still too early for us to draw any conclusions). Most interestingly however, it was found that Mutios who lacked the suppression gene possessed unique physical traits that made them easily distinguishable from their sisters - their eyes were red, and their skin colours were brighter, more radiant. We still cannot explain for this.

The occurrance of this anomaly was rare - about 0.5 percent, or one in every 200 successful specimens, and I am still unable to determine the specific causes for it. Nonetheless, they should not be denied an equal chance at life. I do not view these Mutios as being inferior to their blue-eyed sisters. On the contrary, it would be interesting to see how these 'free thinkers' would interact and socialize with the rest of my children, if they would conform like the rest of them _by choice_. Earlier in my journal I confessed that I was uncomfortable using behavioural modification, but saw it as a necessary 'evil' in the context of the species that I intended to make these modifications to. Perhaps this was nature's method of disagreeing with me, in a beautiful way.

**ENTRY #199: Favored children**

I was looking through the next batch of hybrids in the culture tanks a few days ago, when I felt a sudden urge, felt compelled to be a parent again. This isn't to say that none of my creations so far are strangers to me. They are all still my children, but I'm yearning for that feeling of closeness again. To have a son, and a daughter I never had. I decided to 'adopt' two hybrids from this batch, and devote more time teaching and nurturing them. Someone will have to succeed me after all, the day I am gone...

I selected two creatures from the batch. The first, whom I name **_Amonyushuu_**, is a female cat hybrid. Something about her large eyes enchanted me. The second is a shark hybrid. I named him **_Verg_**, after the first sounds he made to me as I peered into his culture tank. An adorable son, he will most definitely be. I will teach both of them the human language, and eventually, groom them to lead the rest of my children.

**ENTRY #210: The flagship**

3 years into the war, and we are gaining ground. The human cities are slowly falling, and Blue Fleet is struggling to respond to the relentless attacks of my children. We are still however unable to locate their main base of operations. Time will be on our side.

But my forces need a flagship. A symbol of naval dominance that would clearly define the Chimeran race. As usual, Sarna's imagination did not fail to impress me. He suggested building, from scratch, a battleship on top of the gargantuan whale shark we've been engineering at hangar 5. A marriage of flesh, heart and metal, so to speak.

The ship in question would be modelled after the 20th century Yamato class battlecruiser, the most powerful ships ever to sail the seas in its time. I remember it being finally sunk by aircraft, but unlike its predecessor, my dreadnought would not have to fear any air attacks, for it would be fully submersible, incredibly fast, and much more agile. Its firepower would exceed any Blue fleet vessel, and with the ability to operate like a submarine and propelled by the ultra-silent biomotor, it would be close to impossible to defeat.

All that was left was a name for my avatar, which I soon found without much difficulty. I recalled a folklore I read during my student years. The story of the Flying Dutchman. A spectral ship that haunted the seas of Africa and struck fear into the hearts of sailors, widely regarded as a harbinger of doom to those unlucky enough to encounter it. And because it was a phantom - an intangible entity, the Dutchman was indestructible.

And it is with that as my inspiration that I name this vessel the **_Ghost Ship_**. Simple, elegant, ruthless. Yes. Mankind will learn to fear my children, and respect the powers of the sea.

**ENTRY #226**

I learned today that an old acquaintance I met several years back at a conference - Alberto Lorenzini - had survived the great flood, and even managed to successfully complete his research on communication with animals. Not surprisingly, the ever-humane scientists at Blue Fleet wasted no time to incorporate his findings into their 'benevolent' war efforts. Doing what they did best as usual. The result was the **_Lorenzini System_**- an advanced sonar array that could accurately pick up and identify the sounds and communication patterns of all known marine lifeforms, including my children, and even the sounds made by biomotor hearts. Fortunately, Albert was also correct in his second theory - that only a person who possessed extraordinary sensory abilities could operate such a machine. I highly doubt that there still are such humans around today, and even if there were, such individuals would be extremely rare, and most likely to be of a very young age. Too young and fragile...to endure the stresses and horrors of submarine warfare.

**ENTRY #228**

The Ghost Ship's construction is finally complete. It will set sail for the first time today, with Sarna as its Captain. It will join a fleet of Musucas in an attack on the Pacific Refinery clusters.

Amonyushuu's intellectual development continues to amaze me. She can already speak the human language relatively well, and has shown herself to be sharp-minded and alert to her surroundings. She has taken a liking to poetry. I think I will teach her the Manyoshu when I have the time. What joy it would be, the day we can actually recite the poem together. Marcello on the other hand is becoming increasingly difficult to control. Just yesterday he defied my order to keep some captured humans imprisoned, and killed the poor souls.

**ENTRY #234**

A large battle took place over at the Atlantic today, with heavy losses on both sides. My children were victorious once again, mostly due to the firepower of the Ghost Ship. Still, Blue Fleet is getting better at adapting to our tactics.

**ENTRY #239**

Sarna is dead. Killed in battle today while trying to protect a fleet of Musucas from a Blue Fleet ambush. A stray torpedo somehow got past the Ghost-Ship's defenses and struck the command bridge. I was told that he died instantly... With him gone, I am the last remaining human on this continent. But I do not feel lonely, because I have my children to keep me company. May you rest in peace my dead friend.

Verg has been begging me to allow him to assume Sarna's position as the new commander of the Ghost Ship, and lead my forces into battle. He wishes to honor my name by destroying the humans that hurt me, he says. I refused his request, because that boy is still young, inexperienced and lacks patience.

**ENTRY #246**

It seems that Blue Fleet scientists have developed a new kind of torpedo to counter my Musuca creations. Tipped with a special kind of enzyme whose corrosiveness is magnified by salt water, these 'green sharks', as my children have started to call them, are potent enough to dissolve entire cubic meters of organic flesh within seconds. These warheads can also apparently be set to specifically seek out bio-membranes. Needless to say, they pose a considerable and painful threat to my biological army. Cruel and pitiful, really. Why is it that when it comes to killing, mankind is never at a loss for interesting ideas? A tragic waste of the gift of intelligence. They will never learn.

**ENTRY #250**

I finally relented to Verg's persistent begging, but not before making him promise not to put himself in any unnecessary danger, and to respect his enemies. I have confidence that he will do me proud. Verg is strong and surprisingly sharp-minded like Amonyushuu, if he doesn't allow his emotions to distract him. I also feel more secure with him leading the bulk of my forces than Marcello, whose growing sadism worries me.

_(NOTE: The subsequent 151 entries are missing and were never recovered. The estimated timeline during this period is about 4 years)_

* * *

**ENTRY #401**

The war enters its 10th year today, with no apparent ending in sight. Though we are easily replacing our losses, thousands of my children have already perished in my name, and they are slowly growing beyond my control. And Mankind is still as stubborn and short-sighted as ever. What have I done...

**ENTRY #403**

I spent the last two weeks reflecting on the events that have occurred since the past six years. I have eliminated 90 percent of the world's human population, created my children to be superior replacements to humanity. And after five years, my 'doomsday' device is at last ready. And yet...I feel strangely compelled to not follow through with my plans, at least not now. But I didn't understand why...until I finally sat down and pondered. It was then when I was faced with the brutal truth - that my acts of vengeance have done nothing to take away the pain of my loss. Not a day passes when you are not part of my thoughts, Irina, Gregory.

**ENTRY #405**

Verg's loathe for humans is reaching troubling levels. He carries out destruction in my name he says, but I can't help but sense that he deriving pleasure from it as well. Sadism, a human characteristic. How did it find its way into my children?

**ENTRY #408**

Verg suffered his first significant defeat today at sea, forced to beat a hasty retreat after being lured into a clever trap by Blue Fleet. He was furiously screaming the name of the submarine that foiled his attack plans - _Ao No Rokugo_, or **_Blue No. 6_** in the language of the Japanese. Hopefully this setback will humble the child, and teach him not underestimate his enemies. Humans are a cunning lot, that I can say.

It seems that Verg is now concentrating much of his hatred of humanity onto that particular submarine. I hope his obsession towards destroying that vessel doesn't cloud his better judgements, or worse, result in him getting killed. I've already lost a son before...I don't want to feel the pain again for a second time.

**ENTRY #411: Unwelcomed guests**

A lone Grampus was shot down by the Ghost Ship today, just a few kilometers from Stream Base. The closest any human ship has ever come to our shores so far. It would have definitely slipped through, had the Ghost Ship not been stationed there by pure chance. Efforts will be made to step up defenses along that path to prevent a repeat of the intrusion. Verg managed to capture one of the daring pilots, and I will be paying him a visit soon, to find out more about his motivations. The other pilot, oddly enough, could not be found.

**ENTRY #414**

I am troubled by Verg's treatment of his siblings, in particular the females. Forcefully fondling and licking them...His behaviour is reminiscent of so many human men I am ashamed to know about - the ones who treat the opposite gender as mere sexual objects unworthy of respect. But his actions can be forgiven to some extent, he is approaching his prime breeding age, as are the Mutios, and perhaps is feeling an impulse towards doing those things without understanding why. But still, I must devote more time to guide that child. If he can't treat his own kind with respect and dignity, then he is no different from the land dwelling creatures he has sworn to destroy.

**ENTRY #415**

I am writing this entry with much anger. I found out today that Marcello had ordered for the captured human to undergo the cell-infusion process, before I could speak to him. Marcello claims that he was freeing him from the cruelties of being born a human, but benevolence was perhaps the last thing on that sad child's mind when he made that decision. Alas...there is little I can do now. Marcello my child, your day of reckoning will come. And it won't be pleasant.

**ENTRY #420: Redemption?**

I was once again unable to bring myself to start the poleshift device. Despite all the pain and suffering they had caused me, I still genuinely cared for my species to this day, and long for the day it could transcend beyond the morally primitive, hate-filled state it is currently in. I attempted to 'teach' mankind about the futility of their prejudices, by first drastically reducing its population, and then creating another intelligent species to compete with them.

It is time to end this self-denial. I will admit now that my actions were not done solely out of benevolence, despite my best attempts to convince myself of such. In my desires to educate my fellow kind, I had simultaneously allowed myself to be consumed by hate, by vengeance.

But...perhaps my lessons were too strong, were done too rashly. It is only now that I am realizing the supreme irony of my well-intended actions. I created my children from various animals species, and bestowed them with human intelligence, in the hopes that they could live harmoniously and respect nature, and in doing so, demonstrate to mankind the futility of racial strife, killings and conflicts. A new species that was morally superior to humanity, so to speak.

Yet I have failed to see that benevolence, kindness, ethics and intelligent thought...all of these are _human _concepts that defined and set humanity apart from animals. The human intelligence that enables a lifeform to show kindness is the same intelligence that makes it capable of calculated killing and displaying prejudice. It was impossible to ask for only the benefits. How could I have been so blind to this?

Physical characteristics aside, humans and Chimera are thus essentially the same. The evidence is already too obvious. With each passing day, my children are starting to behave more and more like the humans. Their thirst for blood, the sadism, cruelty and even the growing prejudice towards their own kind - the way the Mutios are being treated - these behaviours mirror the worst elements of the humans they despise, and which I envisioned my children to never have.

The suppression gene that I have created in the hopes of controlling them is failing spectacularly. It isn't just the red-eyed Mutios who are immune. I examined this phenomenon more closely, and to my horror, realized that all my creations would eventually develop the same immunity to the suppression gene, once they reach full adulthood. This also explains why Marcello, arguably the oldest of my children, is unaffected by it.

But it is still possible to achieve close to what I had originally desired - a race of peaceful and harmonious hybrids, through...human wisdom. A tragic full circle. How can I fix this, before it is too late?

**ENTRY #423**

I know what I must do now.

I will initiate the poleshift, forcing the humans into a last stand. Once they realize what I have started, they will amass their forces for a final great war with my children. In their desperation, I expect mankind to turn to their long-condemned nuclear weapons, because when survival is at stake, when the threat of extinction looms, there are no rules and principles to abide by. If my children are defeated, then the humans would be free to use their nuclear weapons on this land. But I have already prepared for this. Should a nuclear blast strike the PSD, it would cause the machine to be supercharged, resulting in an irreversible acceleration of the poleshift process by over one hundred times. And thus in doing so, mankind will doom itself.

Should my children actually defeat the humans, then they too, will face dark times ahead. Though favored by the current environment, my children are still young, inexperienced and outnumbered by the humans. And come the day I finally leave this earth, which hopefully will be soon, my children will be left with no means to advance technologically, no knowledge on how to rebuild their armies to defend themselves, and no source of human wisdom to guide them and control their animal-like tendencies. Without the humans, they too will eventually die, or regress into beasts.

Hence, defeat for either species in this final battle will only delay the inevitable annihilation of both, and true victory for either race is only achievable through the cessation of war and peaceful co-existence. Because the initial pole shift will be enough to ensure that the seas would never recede, mankind will be forced to adapt to their new land-scarce world. Their population will reach a sustainable limit one day, and the seas would be the only direction left for them to expand towards. I highly doubt my species would be advanced or quick enough to adapt to ocean living, even via artificial means. They would have to evolve - acquire the genes necessary to breathe and live in water. Yes...evolution. As I have said long before, despite the apparent physical differences between both species, Chimeran and human genes are essentially compatible.

It is only through peace, cooperation and inter-species breeding that both races can survive this new world I have created, and I pray now that there would be enough time left for both species to be enlightened to this, before they destroy each other.

The dance must finally end. It is time for Mankind and Chimera to decide on their future, or perish together.

**ENTRY #438**

Frightening. The Ghost Ship was nearly destroyed a week ago. I was told that Verg was pursuing Blue No.6 in the South China Sea, and that the vessel was docked at New Singapore City at the time. Verg attacked the city in an attempt to draw it out, and got more than he bargained for. The battle between the two ships was unexpectedly joined by another human submarine they could only identify as 'X', which almost succeeded in its suicide run against the Ghost Ship. The resulting explosion nearly killed the carrier whale and caused immense damage to the main structure, as I witnessed for myself after it limped back to Stream Base charred and wrecked, with less than half its crew alive.

Verg was thankfully among those who survived. Blue No. 6 had also managed to escape. I can't help but admire the tenacity of this particular Blue Fleet vessel. It has eluded destruction several times already, almost as if fate has something special planned for it. Sad to say, this near death experience has permanently solidified Verg's obsession towards _Ao No Rokugo_, when he should have been humbled instead.

That poor misguided child. He has failed to realize that many of his supposedly glorious victories were won not by tactics, but through brute force and environmental advantages. They're weak, he would always say. Though indeed physically weaker, humans possess a remarkable ability to adapt, and five hundred years of killing and warfare to draw experience from. These were things that Verg's 6 years of existence can never grant him. I'm afraid his arrogance and underestimation of the humans' cunning would be his downfall someday.

**ENTRY #441**

I have decided to up the ante and increase the odds of achieving my desired outcomes with a simple, elegant solution. I will link the entire PSD's operating controls to my heartbeat - it will function as long as I am alive, and stop once I die. Because my children won't kill me, and I certainly won't kill myself, the only way to stop the PSD would be for me to die in the hands of the humans, which is exactly what they want. However, the key to this entire scheme will rest on how they choose end my life. As mentioned before, should they arrogantly decide to scorch this land with their nuclear weapons, then the result will simply be their own swift extinction.

The only way of ensuring my death without killing themselves therefore is if they send envoys to speak to me, giving me the perfect and perhaps final opportunity to convey my requests for them to co-exist peacefully. And once they learn from me how the PSD operates, they will have no choice but to kill me. My departure from this damaged earth will subsequently force my children to co-existing with the humans, less they wish to perish themselves.

This will be my ultimate gamble, and a final, perhaps futile attempt to redeem myself. Humanity longs for my death, and I shall grant them their wish, but not before they incur a heavy, sobering cost.

The entire poleshift process will require at least 10 years to complete, far longer than the time I have left on this earth. Once my heart stops, so will the machine. No one, no humans, not even my children, are aware of this fact, and they must never know until my final hour. However, the process will only need to be in effect for 2 years before the Van Allen radiation belt becomes permanently destroyed, so time is still running out for both humanity and Chimera. May they be enlightened soon.

**ENTRY #445**

I was informed this morning that the human intruder we captured two years ago had escaped; by capitalizing on the complacency of his guards. This was only weeks after we initiated the final stage of the cell infusion procedure on him. I barely managed to contain Marcello, who wanted to have the escapee hunted down and killed. I do not feel contempt towards his flight. On the contrary, I see it as a potentially positive mishap in the context of the events I have already set in motion. Perhaps, he would be able to lead some enlightened humans back here before it is too late. The question then of course is whether he can first survive the mutation process, and the unbridled wrath of my children whom I am quickly losing control over.

**ENTRY #457**

In a few hours I will be undergoing nanotech surgery, to link the PSD's operational controls to my heart. If successful, the Pole Shift would have started by the time I'm awake again. And as long as my heart still beats, the PSD will continue to function.

**ENTRY #471**

5 months since my last entry. The surgery was successful, but it took me longer than expected to recover.

I heard from one of my children that a human pilot apparently spared the lives of one of my Mutios yesterday, and returned it to the sea. An act of pure altruism. Perhaps there is still some hope left in mankind. Perhaps...with help from the forces of fate, and through...love...they could eventually be the first to show the world that co-existence is possible, and the only way to survive. With things at the stage they are in now, I don't think its delusional for me to hope this way.

Verg informed me with gleeful pride about his victory at Tokyo Harbour, and how they've managed to attach an organic tracer on Blue 6. The submarine is no doubt heading to Blue Fleet HQ in the Pacific. It would only be matter of time before Verg finds and destroys them all. Such a disappointment really...for a father to see his son in such a state. Reckless, vengeful and arrogant. I couldn't bring myself to 'authorize' the attack, but I knew he would carry it out anyway. I merely conveyed my wishes for him to be safe, and not take too many risks. The suppression gene has failed.

**ENTRY #473**

I spent the last few hours reading all the entries I have made to this journal, after conveying my thoughts to Blue Fleet via an intercepted transmission. Still hateful, they all are. Should they survive the impending attack by Verg, they will surely be heading here with their nuclear weapons in tow. The end is approaching.

As I re-read all my written thoughts, I felt anger towards the unfairness and suffering humanity has given me. Yet part of me is also grateful for having made these recordings. As I read them again, I can see the words of a bitter man who hid his grief and anger behind a facade of misguided benevolence. I can now only sit and watch as my creations continue to wage war in my name, and in doing so shape their culture and way of life to become like the very species they are set on destroying. And how long would it be, before the realization that their Papa is himself a human, comes into their minds? And how would they handle this apparent contradiction?

For the past 15 years I have constantly avoided one question - Would my family have approved of what I did to this world? I pray that they would be ready to forgive me, come the day we are finally reunited in death, which I can only hope will be soon. My work on this cruel Earth is done.

**(FINAL ENTRY CONCLUDES HERE)**

* * *

Well, that concludes the ONESHOT, which took me way too long to write. It was a difficult exercise, trying to keep the events in a consistent order, and I will most definitely be amending and revising this story over time. Zorndyke is an interesting and enigmatic character that should have been covered in more detail in the OVA.

Oh well, back to doing up my little BS6 Information Blog (address can be found in my profile). Thanks for reading!


End file.
